


Together, as 9

by Hime17kunOwO



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime17kunOwO/pseuds/Hime17kunOwO
Summary: My own perspective of their future, although as a harem of Honoka's. This'll show the girl's future jobs and situation, with explainations of how they had become Honoka's girlfriend.We need more of Honoka being treasured. ^~^





	Together, as 9

**Author's Note:**

> A/n haaah~ I was writing my other fic but in the middle of the night I woke up and just wrote this. It's just a one shot of my own version. Cancerous writing~

Honoka... Changed. 

Umi thought to herself, while walking together to school with the girl herself. At first she didn't notice, but because of the changes the girl had been showing for the past couple of weeks, it was clear that something had happened to her (bad or good, she wasn't sure). 

"-and Eli-chan was all panicky even after we had clean up the mess. Hey! Are you listening Umi-chan?" 

Umi left her dazed self by the poke in the forehead by her childhood friend. She simply smiled and nodded her head, she hadn't heard anything but trying to explain herself would be more bothersome. 

"Hmph, you've been kinda stuck like this for the couple of days Umi-chan, have you missed Kotori or something?" 

Their other childhood friend, Kotori, was now studying in France for her own course. It was already 2 years since then. Since kotori's departure and Muse's haitus. 

"No, we still talk to her frequently. I guess.. something has just been bothering me lately." 

Umi replied, Honoka accepted her lame answer and didn't continue to poke further. She had grew to become more aware, not of just common sense but of other people's feelings as well. 

The two arrived at the school gate, where an annoyed but still short Nico was waiting for them. Honoka and Nico had chosen cooking for their course, while Umi was in a sports scholarship while taking business management at the side. 

"Sometimes I wonder if Nico regretted it," 

Honoka said, they were now eating on the rooftop. Honoka insisted on it on the first day of college, claiming it had brought her a bit of a nostalgic calmness to it. Umi simply agreed and they had been eating their lunch there  ever since. 

"I'm sure she hasn't, she's happy after all. I don't think Nico is that talented at faking genuine smiles." 

Umi replied, looking behind her back to the door. Nico might have followed them after all. 

"Umi-chan, do you have someone you like?" 

You.

"No one at the moment comes to mind, what about you Honoka-chan?" 

She casually asked, Honoka smiled brightly at her. Already giving the answer before speaking it in words. 

"I do actually." 

Ahh. 

"I won't ask who they are, but what are they like?" 

Honoka scooted closer to Umi, then nestled her head against her friend's shoulder. Her voice while answering was happy and excited, still being soft despite the emotions that filled them. 

"They're very bossy, but they speak their demands with the out most authorization. They're very good at dancing and singing. And they treat me very gently." 

'so Eli-chan?' 

"They're also kind of .... Motherly? They emit that spiritual aura sometimes, not letting on more than what they know. They tend to actually break under pressure but that's why I like them so much." 

'wait.... Doesn't this sound like Nozomi?' 

"Sometimes though they're not very honest with themselves, they tend to be guarded a lot and not speak their minds. With their fingers under a piano though, the music that they play always captivates me and then and there I fall into liking them even more." 

'Maki?' 

"Haaah~ Sometimes they're also very needy too. So high maintenance and very hard to please. They have too much pride and is usually very stubborn. Under the facade though, is a very loving and caring person. They cook very yummy food and take care of other people very well." 

'This sounds like Nico.' 

"They go 'nyaaa~' sometimes. Even now, they're like a loyal pet. They Match my energy and even surpasses it. I'm never bored when they're around. Despite their complex, they're actually really cute." 

'nyaa? Rin?' 

"They sure love rice. And proving things to themselves and others. They, once determined can actually finish a task very beautifully. Although timid, they're surprisingly bold and overpowering." 

'now it sounds like freaking Hanayo' 

"They're so caring. This person would always take my side and only leave it to occasionally point out my faults. This person would do anything to please me and has always been by my side. Despite them very far away, they always still calm my heart by reassuring me at any given time." 

'... Kotori?' 

"And lastly, this person is very... Mature. Sure, sometimes she lectures me for hours but I know it's for my own good. This person is also very calming for me. Their presence enough allows me to relax even at the most troubling times. They always stood by my ridiculous ideas and still stuck with me even if the aftermath wasn't as impressive as we thought. I love this person very much, as like I love the others." 

Umi held her breath and rested her head against Honoka's. She was beyond confused. Does this mean Honoka liked all of her friends? Or one person who resembled them all? 

_____>______>______>______>_____>__  
Umi received her answer, 5 years later in the form of a tired Honoka, who was now dug under the pressure of 7 other different girls who gave her a hug from their day of work.

"Now, now. Give Honoka-chan space. Look she's suffocating." 

Umi clapped her hands to get their attention, when the girls noticed the ginger barely breathing they immediately stepped back. Umi approached her, slowly but casually. 

"We're Home Honoka-chan," 

She gave her share of the hug and she felt her girlfriend hug back. 

"We're Home Honoka-chan" 

The girls repeated in sync cheerfully.   
Honoka gave them each a hug back, with a squeeze here and there and replied. 

"Welcome home My Love," 

They now lived in a mansion, not owned by Maki or Eli but by Honoka herself. The girl worked herself hard in college, and after graduating she had invented several unique desserts and the reputation of their little shop was getting bigger by just akiba, soon enough Honoka invested in many other chain stores in just a year. She invented many more flavours and desserts. Her name and her family's shop's name was now known in many different countries, Her mom and Dad still bake in their little shop, with Honoka visiting there once in awhile with Yukiho despite that her job now was only managing the stocks behind the scenes at home. She had bought the lovely house with the help of Umi, who was the only girl that stayed in the same region as her. And was the first girl Honoka had courted. 

Umi was on the verge of confessing when they had graduated, but loss her cool when so many underclassmen were confessing to her friend. She had taken over her family's Dojo. Making it even a bigger name, she taught so many disciples who had their name plastered on the nationals and international leagues. Now, after 5 years of teaching. Umi has gained more popularity than when she had first started as a school idol. 

She was about to get married, Via arranged marriage. She protested of course, saying she was independent enough. But the Dojo needed an Heir. One night, Umi drank away her problems with Honoka, who took care of her. That night proved to be very worrisome as Umi loss her virginity to her childhood friend, making the arrange marriage possibly postponed. The next week, Honoka appeared in her house. Clothed in a beautiful white dress with flowers in her braided hair, asking for her hand in marriage from her father. Needless to say, if your child was suddenly pursued by a very famous and wealthy person, would you even deny your blessing? After 23 years of yearning for her best friend, Umi had been finally given the chance to be together with her. 

"Umi-chan, Let's go bathe with the rest of the girls." 

Kotori beckoned for her to follow. Kotori was the second girl Honoka pursued, she came back immediately after college but left again because she was recruited to design and make the clothing lines of a very well known magazine. Honoka and Umi still made time to talk to her through Skype and emails and they discovered that their friend was now being recruited by several other brands and even for personal use. A year after that, Kotori established her own brand. With it soaring through the market and beating other brands. Coincidentally, Honoka had a very bad case of Flu, even hinting at a Brain tumor. Umi begged Kotori for support, at least by Honoka's side physically. Kotori, even as busy as she was in France. Still went home and nursed her childhood friend back to health. As she was about to leave, Honoka stopped her with 3 words. And after arranging things with her team, Kotori decided to only design clothes for very important clients. And sending them through package. She stayed with Umi and Honoka in their New home. 

"Seriously Honoka-chan, here let me dry your hair for you." 

Hanayo, fuming through her nose, grabbed a hair dryer and began to dry Honoka's hair. The once very timid girl had finished her studies and pursued animal Care. She went from country to country, saving homeless animals from death's door. She never asked anything in return but the pets' recovery and adoption. Soon enough, she was known throughout the internet as the saint of pets. Her popularity had sky Rocketed and she had no choice but to build her own vet shop in California where she was currently located at the time. Many people came to and from, This time paying for the charges and an occasional lost/homeless pet was taken in. 4 years of experience with animals, Hanayo had cured a special tumor. Which had even powered her name throughout medical and science in the world. 

As to how Honoka pursued her, it was the other way around. Hanayo came back, looking frantically for her senior. Her hair had grown longer, below her waist and was tied in a ponytail when Honoka had reunited with her. In front of Honoka's Cafe, Hanayo asked her out. Promising to put up a vet shop in the city, she had vowed to her senior with her feelings. Honoka replied in private, as their reputation were enough to destroy them. She had agreed and Hanayo lived with them from then on.

"Rin-chan... Gimme a hug," 

Honoka asked the sweaty and energetic still athlete. Rin gave her a hug, a bear hug despite her sweaty self. Her hair now below her hips and was tied in a high ponytail. Rin went to America as she had pursued Track and Swimming. She became recruited by several well known leagues. From the news and internet, it was shown that she had won several awards and medals. Although she was very lonely. Her communication with Hanayo was comforting but when she had heard that Hanayo was now dating Honoka, she immediately went back and congratulated them. Honoka had asked her out, in front of Hanayo. With Hanayo's approval and Honoka's genuine confession, Rin had cancelled with her foreign team and now played for Japan. She kept training every day, with the pool behind the house and the streets of the city. 

 

"Hmph, come here and listen to my new composition Honoka-chan, IF U WANT." 

Maki asked, although she was already pulling Honoka to her very own music room. Honoka smiled at her, happy to still be able to listen to the songs of the very dependable doctor. Maki's case was the most silly one of them all, because she spent years asking out Honoka, then running away again before hearing her answer. She had inherited her parents hospital and power, although because of her first confession in Honoka's 3rd year of college in the middle of a drinking party. She was so shy and embarrassed that she actually dared to run away all the way to Europe. Where she continued studying medicine then stationing as a doctor. When Honoka reached 21, Maki had sent her a very elegant dress and a ticket to Europe to her place, however when Honoka arrived. Maki was no where to be seen, and the poor ginger was sent back crying. And when Maki heard about Honoka dating Umi, she had protested to Eli who was currently always hearing her complaints. By the time Honoka had accepted Rin, Maki had come back then confessed in the streets of Akiba. Honoka had smiled and gently took her face with her hands. Softly kissing her forehead and taking in her apology and confession. Now, although Maki was still reflecting on her actions, She had grew more mature, expanding her hospital name's and reputation. Growing more wealth and influence with other hospitals all over the world. 

"Ara~ Honokacchi, you're only giving Elicchi attention and not me~" 

Nozomi smiled at the sight of her best friend and girlfriend breaking apart, very flustered before joining them. Kissing her girlfriend on the nose and apologizing for the interruption. Nozomi, surprisingly had transferred to London for College. She had chosen to be a therapist. With her calming and motherly nature, she was no soon than later already known in London for being the therapist of very famous men and woman alike. Keeping in touch with her friends still, she had decided to come home and visit her cute little kouhais. Only to found herself pinned down in the living room sofa by a teary eyed ginger. At that time, Honoka was suffering from under the pressure of her different girlfriends, finding it difficult to reassure each girl and find equal time for them. Nozomi had comforted her, then later that night it was established that she was staying to be the family's Therapist. One night, she found Honoka smoking. The girl lectured her, still comforting despite scolding. Honoka opened up again, saying she had fallen for the older girl. Nozomi didn't answer right away, but instead told her to manage her relationship with the others. After a few months, Honoka had recovered and the girls were contented and happy. Honoka asked Nozomi again and this time Nozomi accepted her confession. Her work was still open to many different people but her focus was solely placed on Honoka. 

"Ehhhhh... Honoka-chan, you need to stamp these please." 

Eli pouted at her girlfriend, trying to break free from her hug. She was holding documents for Honoka's Shop. The girl stopped trying and eventually relaxed under Honoka's embrace. Eli had to go back to Russia with Alisa, she and her sister finished their studies there. Although she had took business management, she eventually leaned down and taught girls who wanted to be famous idols to dance. Her coaching took her back to Japan, where most willing school idols were located. She spent her 4 years after college, coaching and teaching girls who eventually had their name close to Muse. Alisa had confessed to Yukiho, after consulting her sister with her feelings. After that, Eli spent her time a lot with Honoka, to discuss about her job and about their sisters. Eli was dense, she didn't notice Honoka's hand reaching for hers, or the pained expression that Honoka had whenever she talked about a guy or a very talented student. One night, the rest of the girls couldn't take their girlfriends moping anymore and sent Eli a text that Honoka was sick. Which made the other girl visit despite the late time. What greeted her, was Honoka in a black laced lingerie. Perhaps overtaken by lust or acting on her feelings, Eli had taken Honoka that night. Making her a member of the girl's harem by the morning.

"Honoka-chan! Taste this! Wait, don't get my dress dirty. I just had it from my manager." 

Nico gave her girlfriend a taste of tonight's dinner, then flicked her forehead for getting the model's dress stained. Honoka grinned and gave her girlfriend a lick on the ears, whispering sweet nothings making the other girl blush. Nico had originally planned to be a chef, but was recruited to be a model, despite her small frame, Nico had mastered her own facial expressions and had the aura of a celebrity. Her pictures were feautured in big magazines, even partnering with Kotori as her friend's first model brand. She had gained more fans than as a school idol but was focused on her family more than anything else. She had bought her family a new home, and new stuff. She didn't employ a nanny or maid for her siblings. She took care of them herself as they grew up to be as beautiful and ambitious as her. Her family name was known all over the world because she had recruited her siblings to be models for Kotori's brand, making them known as a very influencial but secretive family. Her siblings rejected the word love from everyone else but her and her friends. Her siblings especially loved Honoka. And after a few hidden dates with the ginger, comparing dishes and conversing about their lives. Nico had announced in an interview that she was now in a relationship with someone but didn't mention who. The person in question though, happily accepted the indirect confession. Nico sleeps at Honoka's place, occasional at her house for her family bonding. 

It was now night and the girls had requested for a sleepover in her room, Honoka, being the girl that she is had accepted. Now she was being squeezed by her girlfriends but she was happy and content. She knew how lucky she was to have 8 different and very beautiful girls and she knew just the way to cherish them. 

With morning already close to approaching, Honoka closed her eyes. Preparing for tomorrow was going to be hard, but it will be fun. As every other day she will be spending with her girlfriends. 

"I love you Minna.."

**Author's Note:**

> A/n thanks for reading! If you liked this and didn't vomit at my technique then check out my other Honoka Harem fanfic. Oh don't worry~ it's more boring than this one.


End file.
